


And Wrapped Up With A Bow On Top

by lost_spook



Series: 50 Ficlets - Claim Kenny Phillips, Press Gang [24]
Category: Press Gang
Genre: Community: 50ficlets, Episode Tag, Episode: s05e02 Friendly Fire, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 18:23:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/641704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lost_spook/pseuds/lost_spook
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lynda’s got a message for Kenny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	And Wrapped Up With A Bow On Top

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Special Delivery. Refs to S5 ep Friendly Fire (or filling in the obvious gap in that episode).

“Kenny Phillips? You’re wanted in the head’s office.”

It wasn’t the sort of thing Kenny wanted to hear at any time and he had already suffered through a seemingly endless special guest history lecture over at the local college. (The visiting academic had clearly been aiming to get some sort of award for dullest, longest and most meandering talk known to humankind.) And now the headmaster was asking for him. Today looked like making it onto the Worst Ever list, if not straight in at number one.

“Me?” Kenny said. “Are you sure?”

“You’re Kenny Phillips, aren’t you?” said the second-year with the pony-tail, before marching off with a shrug, her duty done.

Lynda arrived beside him. There was, worryingly, something like a spring in her step. Kenny’s alarm grew. 

“You didn’t know?” she said. “You mean nobody _said_? I’d have thought somebody would have told you.”

“Told me what?”

“Oh, well, if they haven’t _told_ you –”

“Lynda! Look, why would Winters want to see me? I haven’t done anything.” Kenny thought about it. “I don’t think I’ve ever done anything. Not that he’d need to hear about. I didn’t think he even knew my name. I liked it that way. _Lynda_ …”

“Well, I know that and you know that, but does he?” Lynda gave him one of her brightest smiles and his heart sank further. How bad was it? “You know all these hoax fire alarms lately? I bet it’s to do with that.”

“But hang on – Lynda –!”

“Still, I expect it’s nothing to worry about really,” said Lynda. “Go on. Better hurry up. You don’t want to be late on top of everything else.”

Kenny gritted his teeth and took a few steps forward, before he turned back. “Just one thing, okay? I am _not_ getting expelled for you, Lynda Day. I mean it!”

“Expelled?” said Lynda, suddenly turning wide-eyed and innocent. It wasn’t convincing. “Who said anything about anybody getting expelled?”

Kenny closed his eyes, then took a deep breath and hurried off, because she was right about one thing – he wasn’t going to make this any better by keeping the headteacher waiting.

*

“Kenny, isn’t it?” said Mr Winters, once Kenny had been admitted to his office and had taken a seat on the opposite side of the desk. “Well, I imagine you’ll know why you’re here. I’m sure Lynda will have broken the news to you by now.”

Kenny played safe. Besides, he was panicking too much to manage more. “Sir?”

“And it’ll do you good to see how things look outside of school for a change…”

“Oh, help,” muttered Kenny under his breath, as he turned pale.

“After all –” Mr Winters stopped, and looked at Kenny. “If you’re about to pass out on me as well, Phillips, I think I’ll call for the school nurse now…”

*

“Lynda!”

She swung around as Kenny ran along the pavement to catch up with her. “Got you, didn’t I?”

“I was so relieved I wasn’t getting expelled I think I just agreed to be your assistant editor.”

“Signed, sealed, delivered…” Lynda beamed at him.

Kenny grinned. “Yeah. And the _Junior Gazette_ , eh? Could be interesting, I suppose.”

“What do you mean ‘could?” Lynda shot back. “I’m editor. Of _course_ it’ll be interesting.”

“Yeah,” he said. “Of course. Silly me.”


End file.
